Through May of 1999, the Midwest Mass Spectrometry Discussion Group met three times, with speakers from around the country. Topics and speakers were Speaker: Title Dr. Robert Voyksner "Insights and Applications of Atmospheric Pressure Ionization LC/MS" Dr. Richard Caprioli "MALDI Mass Spectrometry: Applications in Imaging of Biological Materials" Dr. Alex Schilling "Aspects Of LC Method Development For LC/MS" An additional three meetings are planned for the remainder of 1999, The Discussion Group is coordinated with the St Louis Section of The American Chemical Society and assisted by The American Society for Mass Spectrometry. In addition to Grant Support, financial resources are provided by The American Chemical Society and the mass spectrometer vendor community.